


Best Laid Plans

by TheMightyFlynn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood Kink, Bloodplay, Dominance, F/M, Knifeplay, Power Play, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:33:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn
Summary: Plans have been set in place by both. Just who is manipulating whom, however?
Relationships: Rabastan Lestrange/Luna Lovegood
Kudos: 11
Collections: Daily Deviant





	Best Laid Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Daily_Deviant](https://daily-deviant.dreamwidth.org/) March prompt: celebrations.
> 
> Also, I derped and named it something that I had already used for another fic. too late to change it now. -_-

Rodolphus received everything in life. He had been married off to one of the most eligible and desirable pureblood witches of their time, he was favoured by the Dark Lord, and was the heir to the family fortune. There was one thing he would not – _could not_ – have, however. The crowd surrounding Rabastan broke out into cheers as one of the slaves was led off with their new owners.

"Shall we have a change of pace? Something to properly celebrate?"

Rabastan grinned. His heart hammered against his ribs as he stepped towards the front of the crowd, staring up at the stage that had been erected in the middle of the Hogwarts Great Hall. Lucius had taken over the hosting privileges of their little party when the Dark Lord had retired to the Headmaster's quarters with Potter. He stood tall and proud, his eyes bright as they swept over the crowd. It was such a change from the man Rabastan had been used to seeing over the past few months. Instead of the broken, defeated man Lucius had been, there stood someone who no one could mistake as anything other than being a member of one of the oldest, most respected families in British wizarding society.

The group of remaining slaves in the cage behind Lucius shifted restlessly, but Rabastan wouldn't allow them to distract him. There was something much more important about to happen; something that would change his fortunes when it came to the Dark Lord.

"We have a _very_ special someone to thank for this victory party tonight," Lucius announced, his voice carrying nicely through the room. "She is the reason we were able to penetrate this school's defences so easily, and she deserves to be lauded as the _true_ Saviour tonight."

The room erupted in laughter at the reference to Potter. Nerves rushed through Rabastan's stomach, but he tried to push them away. This was something that he had been looking forward to for half a year, at least. He had known, all those months ago, that making this connection would pay off. He'd known that Potter would never suspect a traitor so close to him. He'd _known_. And he had been correct.

"Miss Lovegood?"

Rabastan straightened, pride warming him as Luna stepped forward. Her dirty blonde hair swung in waves about her shoulders, and she stood tall with her head raised, just as he had coached her. She would not be an embarrassment to him; would not sully his name and reputation by acting out-of-place.

He had spent many long hours in the basement of Malfoy Manor, just talking to her. He'd always been able to convince people to do what he wanted just by speaking to them, and Luna was susceptible to suggestion, it had seemed to him. Rodolphus had mocked him, as had Bellatrix. Lucius and Narcissa had scoffed. Even people he had considered friends – _true_ friends, not just family – had not believed she could be turned. They had all been wrong.

"This young lady is the reason we are all here tonight. She has earned her place by the Dark Lord's side by practically delivering Potter straight into our Lord's hands. She is truly fit to stand amongst us tonight." The volume of sound that followed this announcement almost made Rabastan wince. Lucius held his hands up, gesturing for silence. "Would you like to choose your prize, Miss Lovegood?"

Rabastan met Luna's bright blue eyes as she scanned the crowd. His jaw clenched and his fingers twitched. Surely this was it. _Surely_ this was the moment that they declared that it was _they_ who had planned this all along. She had chosen him. Not Lucius, not Rodolphus, but _him_. And, together, they had brought about the downfall of the Light. His breath caught in his chest as she smiled, slowly, knowingly.

"Thank you, Mister Malfoy, but I already have everything I need."

Rabastan could hear gasps and murmurs emanating from all around him as Luna hopped lightly down from the stage and pushed through the crowd. He couldn't help the wide grin that broke on his face as she reached him and, curling her fingers through his hair, pulled him down into a deep kiss.

A sense of triumph sparked across his skin. This – _this_ – was what none of them had suspected, Rodolphus least of all. All those months, all those hours spent talking in that dingy basement. It had all paid off. _She_ had paid off. Rabastan let out a groan as Luna's hands slipped up his sides. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long…

"I see, Miss Lovegood. Let me ask, however…"

Lucius paused, obviously waiting until they had parted. Rabastan huffed impatiently, earning himself a grin from Luna that sent his insides swirling. She gave him a soft pat on the side, just above his hipbone, before turning to face the stage.

"Yes?"

_Christ!_

The innocent tone to her voice caused everything inside him to lurch. Despite only being able to see her from the back, he could just picture her big eyes, open wide with a feigned naivety that had fooled everyone. Everyone but him. Rabastan could feel himself hardening in his trousers as he watched her facing off with Lucius, knowing that she was more than a match for him.

"Your prize, my dear. Are you… certain?"

The words were met by a chorus of snickers and giggles. Rabastan didn't bother glaring around at the crowd. Straightening, he met Lucius' eyes with a confidence he had not felt in their previous encounters. Lucius was not the one who had helped turn one of Potter's best friends against him. Lucius was not the one who could claim to have aided the war efforts in such a way that no one had seen it coming. No, those claims – those victories – were Rabastan's alone.

"Oh, I am quite sure, thank you, Mister Malfoy," Luna's voice broke the silence, still sounding much more innocent than Rabastan knew she had any right to. "Rabastan is a member of a prominent pureblood family. The Dark Lord trusts him explicitly, and so do I. I cannot think of another more worthy to become my prize, can you?"

Stepping up behind Luna, Rabastan placed a hand in the small of her back. He tried to hold back the smile that threatened when she leant back into the touch, but he was unsure whether he succeeded. One of her hands slipped between them, causing him to let out a small grunt when her fingertips brushed against him. Still, he kept his eyes locked with Lucius', not giving way.

"Of course, my dear. Enjoy."

The hall erupted into snickers again, but Rabastan ignored them again. His entire body had begun to tingle with the thought that everyone now knew the role he had played in Potter's downfall. They all knew, and were _jealous_. He had come out of this war with more than he could have ever thought he would have. He smiled, but held back any opinions he might have spouted normally. Moving the hand on Luna's back to her shoulder, he leant in.

"Come, love. We don't have to stay here."

She turned to face him. Her big, bright eyes were wide and shining with what Rabastan interpreted as excitement. "Of course. We can have a celebration of our very own. "

*~*  


"Look at you."

Luna stood at the end of the large four-poster they had stumbled to after leaving the Great Hall. She didn't know just whose quarters they had managed to find, but knew that they would do just fine for what she had planned.

Rabastan lay on the covers. He was completely naked, his hands and ankles bound to the bed with magically-conjured ropes; ropes that would only untie with a command from Luna. His eyes were closed, and his lips parted as he panted. Her gaze drifted lower, over a body that had clearly once been fit, but now suffered from the effects of both time and recent overindulgence. Bracing herself, she took a deep breath and stepped closer.

"Please…"

Revulsion rippled through her, but she pushed it aside. This was part of Harry's plan, and if she screwed her part up, it could be disastrous. Ron and Hermione had already enacted their part – Luna knew that the Death Eaters believed them both to be dead already – and she had witnessed Voldemort himself taking Harry away. Now it was up to her.

"All in good time, my love."

Rabastan Lestrange. He was… odd. In the months Luna had spent as a prisoner in the basement of Malfoy Manor, he had visited her. These visits had not gone beyond talking, which she found interesting. They had spoke of nothings, really. Rabastan's discontent with his position within the Death Eaters, his jealousy of his brother, and her heritage. She had thought nothing of it, other than as a distraction from boredom and pain. It seemed, however, that it was not _nothing_ to Rabastan. He seemed to believe… Well, she did not know what it was he was thinking. All she knew was that whatever it was, she could take advantage of it.

"You've been such a good boy for me," she cooed, almost cringing at the words. "Do you think you can hold out a little longer?"

She watched, fascinated, as he took a shaky breath. Pain had never been pleasurable to her, but she knew that others found it so. She had just never met one of them before that night.

"Yes," he whispered, just barely audible.

Luna cocked her head. "Excuse me?"

Rabastan cleared his throat. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing deep green eyes with wide-blown pupils. "Yes," he stated clearly, licking his lips. "I will do whatever you want me to, my love."

_Love_. She highly doubted he was capable of such an emotion. Still, it was something else to take advantage of. She smiled.

"Good boy."

Climbing up onto the bed, she knelt beside him. She had volunteered to be the one to infiltrate the Death Eater camp. When thought about logically, she had been the only choice. With her connection to Rabastan, she was the only student who could have possibly been believable as a turncoat. All she had had to do was make contact with him, claiming that she missed their talks... She sometimes thought that it had been too easy; that this plan was doomed to fail. But Rabastan had shown no signs of catching on to just what she was up to, and even Lucius Malfoy had seemed convinced. No one had made a move against her, at the very least. Not even Voldemort himself, as the battle had raged on into the night. She had to shake herself out of her thoughts when Rabastan let out another shaky breath beside her.

"I believe you have earned yourself a reward, my love."

Rabastan's eyes widened. His eyes dropped to her breasts, and his fingers flexed. Luna chuckled.

"Is that what you want? Do you want me naked?"

Rabastan groaned. His cock – flushed a deep purple and resting against his hip – twitched.

"Do you want to fuck me?" Luna watched in fascination as his hips jerked. "Do you want to feel my naked breasts in your hands?"

Rabastan groaned again, his head tipping back against the pillow. Luna watched as his entire body tensed, his thighs twitching and toes curling.

" _Please_ … please…"

Luna leant forward, not touching him at all. "Soon, my love. I am not done with you yet."

The noise Rabastan let out sounded closer to a sob than a groan this time. Luna smiled. Moving off the bed, she hunted through one of the bedside drawers, hoping to find something suitable for the next part of her plan.

"Ah, here we go," she murmured, just loud enough so that she knew he must have heard her. "This will do nicely."

It was just a quill, but Rabastan didn't need to know that. Luna held it between her fingers, studying the tip. She knew it was too blunt, and too fragile for what she needed, but there were ways to fix that. Grabbing her wand, she muttered a charm her father had taught her while teaching her to cook. It was designed to sharpen the blades of kitchen knives, so it may not last very long with how she intended to use the quill, but it should do.

"Are you ready for more, love?"

"More?"

Rabastan's voice was a little stronger now. Having had the time to cool down a bit, his eyes were clearer, and he was no longer shaking. When his gaze dropped to the quill, however, he frowned.

"What…?"

Luna smiled. "I want everyone to know that you are mine, my love. No one else may have you, and I intend to make that clear."

Luna watched as his eyes widened. She didn't wait for a response from him, but just moved to kneel on the bed beside him.

"Now, where should I start?"

Pressing the tip of the quill to the base of Rabastan's throat, she drew a light line down his chest. It was not hard enough to draw blood, but it made him gasp anyway.

"Mmm, yes, I think _this_ is a good place."

Luna drew the quill across Rabastan's chest, keeping the pressure as constant as possible with him beginning to pant beneath her again. When she reached the nipple closest to her, she slowed the motion down. She glanced up to meet Rabastan's eyes as she put a little more pressure on the quill.

"Ohh…" Rabastan bit down on his bottom lip, arching into the pressure. "Please…"

Luna pressed harder. There was a moment of resistance before the quill broke the skin just below Rabastan's nipple. He gasped and moaned, pushing up into it. Luna nearly faltered. Blood flowed from the wound in a line down Rabastan's chest and ribs. It followed the line of his ribcage, getting caught in the bumps of his bones. Her stomach lurched, but she held on. Taking a deep breath, she leant forward.

"Such a good boy for me." She watched as his mouth opened and closed, but no sound emerged. "You are the most powerful man I have ever met, my love. The smartest, most dedicated person…"

She paused, not wanting to push too hard too fast. Instead, she focussed on the quill. Drawing it across his chest created a short cut, allowing the blood to flow faster. The moans he was letting out got louder as she widened the cut.

"You are doing so well, my love. _So_ well." The words came much easier to her than the actions, but she knew she had to keep going. If this was what got him off, then she had to try. "The Dark Lord trusts you implicitly, doesn't he? He knows _you_ are the one he can go to when he needs something done correctly."

"Yes," he hissed, drawing the syllables out. "Yes…"

"You are the smartest man here, my love. You know exactly how to get what you want. Not like your brother…"

Rabastan let out a deep sound, something like a cross between a chuckle and another moan. "He's nothing… _nothing_ c-compared… to me…" The words seemed to be being forced out between his teeth. When Luna lifted the quill from his nipple, however, he began to protest. "No, no, love… Don't stop… I can take it, I swear…"

Luna hushed him quietly. There was no point in bringing him to the point of incoherence. He would be of no use to her then. She watched as he settled against the bed again, his breath coming in harsh pants. It was not long before he began asking for more, however. Leaning forward, Luna placed her free hand on the bed on Rabastan's opposite side.

"He isn't worth the dirt you walk on, my love."

Rabastan's eyes widened as Luna pressed the quill to the soft skin just below his sternum. "He – he isn't…" He licked his lips. "The Dark Lord doesn't _trust_ him."

"Not in the same way he trusts _you_."

Luna pressed the tip of the quill into his skin hard enough that she saw the blood begin to flow again. He gasped, arching up into it again and, this time, Luna allowed it properly. She used the pressure he was creating to help her, drawing the quill slowly down his stomach.

"He doesn't tell Rodolphus the same things he tells you."

" _Fuck_ …" Rabastan pressed harder into the quill for a few seconds before falling back onto the bed. "Rod doesn't know."

Luna's grip on the quill faltered slightly. She readjusted her grip quickly, hoping he hadn't noticed any change.

"Of course he doesn't, my love. Only _you_ are trustworthy enough to know."

She continued to draw the quill downwards, waiting for his response. The line of blood got longer and longer, spilling from the cut to pool in Rabastan's navel. Rabastan chuckled, a deep sound that sent a cold shiver down Luna's spine.

"The Dark Lord only trusted me." His words were beginning to slur as he writhed on the bed. A feral-looking grin spread over his face and his eyes slid shut again. "Only me."

Luna's mind began to race. She had to draw this out a little longer, she knew. She had halted their – what did one even call this? Play? – once already when it had seemed he was about to orgasm. Could she get away with doing it again? No, she didn't believe she could. A quick glance down to the quill gave her an idea, however. Leaning forward, she grasped a handful of Rabastan's curly, dark hair.

"Rabastan." She put as much command into her voice as she could muster. "Look at me."

It took about half a minute for him to obey her. When he did, she was glad that she had made the decision. The green of his eyes was nearly completely eclipsed by the black of his pupils, and he was panting harshly.

" _You_ are the only one worthy to be my prize, my love," she continued. Glancing down his body, she smiled. "The only one who knows."

Turning the quill around, she flicked the feather lightly over his cock. Rabastan gave a strangled sound.

"Yes," he hissed again. "Merlin… Only me…"

Drawing the quill downwards over his cock, Luna held her breath. If this didn't work, she was out of options.

"You are the greatest man I have ever known, my love," she breathed, the tip of the quill getting closer and closer to his cock. "The only one the Dark Lord trusts with his secrets."

"He never told Rod… ab-about…" He paused, moaning as the shaft of the quill rubbed against the head of his cock. His entire body tensed, his thighs quivering again. "…the snake…"

Luna touched the tip of the quill to his cock, almost accidentally inserting it into the slit at the soft words. It seemed that that was all he needed, however. The tension in his body released, his back arching as he reached orgasm. Luna jerked her hand out of the way, avoiding being hit with the jets of semen that spurted over Rabastan's stomach.

_The snake!_

That was the answer to all their questions! How they could have missed something so simple, she had no idea. There was supposed to only have been the seven Horcruxes and, when they had discovered that Harry was one of them, they hadn't bothered searching for an eighth. This was the information she had been sent to discover. Now, if she could only manage to get out of here, she could rendezvous with Ron and Hermione in the Dark Forest, and– 

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud explosion from above them. The entire room shook, cracks forming in the ceiling. It seemed she had taken a little longer than she should have. Pushing up from the bed, she cast a glance over the man on the bed.

Rabastan lay there, his chest heaving. The blood and semen were mixing on his stomach, matting his hair. Luna's stomach lurched again as he met her eyes.

"Wha– What wasat?"

The words were slurred together, his voice still roughened from his orgasm. Luna's lip curled.

"What am I to do with you?"

The plan had not covered what was to happen to Rabastan after she got the information out of him. Her fingers clenched around the quill she still held. Another wave of revulsion rushed through her when Rabastan let out a low hum.

"Wanna fuck you." He thrust his hips upwards, despite the clear fact that he was not hard. Blood spilled from his navel, pouring down onto the sheets. He let out a groan. "Untie me."

She _could_ just leave him there. No one would go looking for them for a while, she figured; not with the explosion that had just rocked the building. No one would find him… Her brain seemed to spark with a dark thought.

_No one would find him_.

Her fingers clenched around the quill again. It was not sharp enough to pierce through many muscles. And she definitely didn't have the strength to force it through his ribcage. His femoral artery, however, was on full display to her eyes. Just lying there, throbbing in time with his heartbeat…

"Love?"

She didn't stop to consider the consequences of her actions. Taking the quill in her fist, she stepped forward and thrust it, hard, into the top of Rabastan's thigh. Blood spurted from the wound as she pulled the quill out, must faster than from the small cuts she had created earlier.

"What? No, _no_! I – I–"

Luna stepped away from the bed. She kept her eyes locked on the blood pouring from the hole in Rabastan's thigh. Allowing the quill to drop to the floor with a soft clatter, she took in the sight before her. A grown man – tied to a bed that did not belong to him, and covered in his own bodily fluids – was bleeding to death due to her actions. It was fascinating, she thought nonsensically as she watched the life drain from him, that something so small could do so much damage.

It didn't take long. Rabastan gasped out his last breath just as the second explosion rocked the school. Luna stood staring for another few seconds before gathering herself. She stepped up to the bed and wiped her hands on the sheet.

"Goodbye, Rabastan. And thank you."


End file.
